


The Mile Nigh Club

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: Rin meets a familiar face while they're both waiting for the same flight. But will Natsuya's self-assured attitude get him anywhere with Rin?





	The Mile Nigh Club

**Author's Note:**

> I've been intrigued by this ship ever since their episode together, so I thought I'd give writing them a shot.

Rin saw Natsuya about five minutes before Natsuya saw him. And he'd spent that five minutes doing his best to avoid Natsuya's gaze, but their waiting room at the airport was small and it looked like they were getting on the same plane, so Rin couldn't avoid him forever. Especially not when Natsuya was scanning the room, presumably looking for his next victim.

When Natsuya did eventually spot Rin, he waved his hands over the heads of the crowd and made his way over. It'd be rude to ignore him, so Rin glanced up, but kept his own hands stuffed in his pocket.

“Hey, Rin! Long time no see! You heading back out to Australia?” called Natsuya.

He dived onto the vacant seat next to Rin and slung his arm around him as if he owned Rin, which he definitely didn't.

“Yeah... something like that,” Rin replied, “What about you? You're not still trying to win Coach's favour, are you?”

“Nah, I've given up on that guy,” said Natsuya, making a show of pouting, “If he can't appreciate my muscles, then that's his loss. You know they're great, don't you, Rin?”

“You didn't answer my question,” Rin replied.

“Tough crowd. All right then, I'm heading over there to train as well. I'm so proud of Ikuya for beating me, but man, it showed me that I really need to push myself a lot harder. Australia might just be the place to do it,” said Natsuya. Then he winked and added, “Hopefully we'll cross paths more than a few times, if you're lucky.”

“If I'm lucky? Wouldn't that be the other way around?” Rin snorted.

Despite how defensive he was being, Natsuya did have a weird way of putting Rin at ease. There was a reason that the two of them had gone out together every night that Natsuya had been with him in Australia last time. He waited for Natsuya's response, but as usual, Natsuya wasn't fazed.

“We're both lucky, I think,” Natsuya said, “Though not so much when it comes to flight schedules. Sucks that this one's been delayed so badly. And it's packed as well! I'll never be able to join the mile high club with this many people wanting to use the bathroom.”

Rin almost choked. His face turned almost as red as his hair and he turned to stare at Natsuya with wide eyes.

“The mile high club...!” he gasped, trying to keep his voice down.

“Wouldn't be my first time,” dismissed Natsuya, not at all trying to keep his voice down, “Especially not when I've got a cute guy who wants to join me. But like I said, this flight's way too crowded, so it wouldn't be much fun. Too bad for you.”

“Too bad for me...?” Rin echoed.

Natsuya seemed not to hear him. He was looking around the waiting room again, as if searching for something. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

“Bingo! The mens' room looks free!” He turned back to Rin with a grin plastered across his face; “Care to join me?”

Without waiting for an answer, Natsuya got up and went on ahead to the mens' room. This guy was so cocky! Rin had half a mind not to go with him, just to knock him down a peg or two. So long as they weren't sitting together on the plane, it wouldn't come back to bite Rin too badly if he ignored Natsuya.

And yet...

Rin got to his feet. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then he followed Natsuya into the mens' room without a word. Might as well pass time waiting for the flight somehow.


End file.
